


Bonding

by TodaysPassenger



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Breastplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodaysPassenger/pseuds/TodaysPassenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Log: EG7038  
Location: STRMLNS  
Subject: Inventory  
Status: Open  
Text: Supply shipment arrived from Mazuri base at 1000. Cargo inspected and quantity confirmed. No losses reported.

Reply: Move into inventory, requisition 300 units for restocking ordinance used in today's skirmish. Funnel remainder to E-118 TAU repair project.  
Status: Closed._

 

Log: EG7039  
Location: STRMLNS  
Subject: Disciplinary Action  
Status: Open  
Text: Surveillance Officer Virgil found installing unauthorized software onto terminal, shirking duties. Again.

Reply: Issue demerit to be worked off in latrines. Warn that another offense will result in demotion and possible unit transfer. Uninstall unauthorized software.  
Status: Closed._

 

Log: EG7040  
Location: STRMLNS  
Subject: Medbay  
Status: Eight total casualties accepted from today's skirmish; one critical. PS: Synthesis of latest batch of "treatment" complete.

Reply: _

 

  
"Treatment."

 

Clove had been staring at that word for a full five minutes now. To her, it might as well have read "noose". Only a week had passed since the Doctor had let her in on his sick game, that what she had promised her sister was a life-saving procedure was truly a bargaining chip to ensure the unwavering loyalty of them both. She could still see that toothy, twisted smile splitting his features as he so gleefully shattered her one dearest hope.

Clove buried her face in her hands, trying to block out that face and failing. The guilt was crushing now and only grew by the day. Yes, the treatments were working; no, we can't skip treatment just this once; just a little longer, I promise. How much longer could she keep up this charade?

The console beeped and flashed a notification. INACTIVITY FOR 10 MINUTES. CONTINUE WORKING OR SYSTEM WILL LOCK OUT.

A sigh escaped her, heavy with sorrow and fatigue. "At least one more day."

 

logout_

 

Standing, she stretched her lithe, tall frame and left the console to run through shutdown procedures. Managing the Stone Stormlands base had been the only source of distraction from the anxieties that had been wearing at her, and she'd thrown herself into it wholly. Today would close yet another 18-hour marathon of allocating forces, planning inroads on Wolfpack territory, and personally overseeing the reconstruction of the E-118 TAU unit. The work left her utterly drained, but exhaustion led to deep sleep. And the deeper the sleep, the less she dreamed.

She strode down the halls, acknowledging respectful salutes from her subordinates with a glance and a nod as she made her way back to the barracks, and more specifically her shared quarters. All Clove wanted now was a quick shower to rinse away the aches of another night at the terminal and to relax her enough to drift off quickly. She slipped in a an access card only she and her sister had copies of and let herself into her bunk, doffing her Boss's jacket and kicking off her metal heels as she entered. Free of the bulkier coat, her slender, supple build could be fully appreciated. Her gloves and latex top went next, followed by slipping off her matching tight leggings. Now down to a simple black sports bra and dark underwear, she gathered a towel and cloth and stepped into the bathing room. She gave the faucet of the generously sized shower a twist; might as well get the water warming up while she finished stripping. She unhooked the bra and let it fall to the floor, freeing a modest yet firm set of breasts from the taut clothing. Her panties slipped off just as easily, sliding down her toned hips and powerful legs. She stretched her hand under the now-steaming spray, already appreciating the gentle warmth the shower was spreading through the room. Assured of the comfortable temperature, she entered the shower fully.

So warm. Such wonderful, enveloping warmth. The sweltering stream felt as if it was tempering her body, erasing the stresses and strains built up from deliberate overuse. She stretched and flexed her tired muscles, reaching up and running her hands over her soaked-through hair. Reaching over to a dispenser, she pumped a handful of shampoo into her palm and set to scrubbing through her relatively short locks, taking extra care to sift and untangle any knots. After that, she went on to the next dispenser for body wash so she could finish the cleansing the hot water had started. She ran the soap down her hands, sleeking it over her curves and body until...

There.

Her hands froze mid-scrub, suds still freshly foaming from the rough motion. She usually avoided this area, giving it the briefest of skims before finishing up her shower. Her skin was just thin enough here for her to feel it, the uppermost stud from her own "gifts" that the Doctor had bestowed upon her. "It's only fair, don't you think?" he had tittered at the time. Part of the indoctrination process into his Army, bionic implants that both augmented the recipient's abilities and chained them to his ever-growing empire. She had of course agreed to it, even if he hadn't made it conditional to the service he was doing for her sister. Volunteering to accept the augmentations as well had put her sister's mind at ease and solidified her decision to go through with her life-altering operation, one that would restore four of her five senses to normal, and even beyond normal for some. All the reassuring, promising that her life would be so much better, that this servitude was only temporary...

Clove held herself tightly as all the memories came flooding back. Waking up in the medical bay, woozy and half-conscious, all-too-soon after her surgery. The first unsteady step off of the bed, the surging pain that wracked her body in response, and the desperate determination that pushed back against that pain. Another step, deliberate and forced, that left her shuddering and breathing raspily. She continued on, supporting herself physically with whatever she could grab and mentally with one burning question:

"Where is my sister?"

The Doctor was waiting. He took her to an adjacent operation room, where she could see her sister in full view.

 

Eyes.

Ears.

Mouth.

Throat.

Chest.

 

Clove fell back against the wall of the shower with a thud, reeling from the memory, trying desperately to repress it back to the nightmares she so fiercely tried to prevent. She gasped for breath, hyperventilating from the echoes of the traumatic sight and the stifling heat of the shower. As she slowly calmed down, Clove bitterly remembered the Doctor's cheerful smile as he announced the operation's resounding success, barring slight side effects that could be offset by his specialized "treatment", which he would gladly continue to supply in exchange for service in his Army. She sank down to the floor, her eyes stinging with fresh tears.

Clove choked back the sob in her throat. "Cassia...I'm-"

"You're what?"

Clove started, nearly slipping on the slick tile. There in the doorway stood her sister Cassia, already stripped down to a damp blue tank top and boyshorts. A sport towel dangled from her shoulder, while she waved a fresh one at Clove. "What are you doing? You feelin' alright, sis?"

The older sister quickly pulled herself back up, hoping that the shower would mask her crying. "Y-yes, the heat just went to my head for a moment. I'm fine."

Cassia sighed. "You always get the water WAY too hot. Nice and cool's the way to go." She tossed the sport towel on the floor and set her bath towel next to Clove's. "Scootch over, combat drills just finished and I'm pretty sure they can smell me from Efrika."

Clove stared as Cassia grabbed the edge of her top and lifted it over her head, letting her ample breasts spill forth. For all the venom she felt towards the Doctor for his treachery, she couldn't help but marvel at his handiwork. Clearly his skill at engineering was not limited to the inorganic, for though he had made invasive and extensive enhancements within her sister's chest, not one trace of scarring marred her bosom. Now fully nude, Cassia playfully bumped her sister aside with a rear made slightly rounder from frequent stints of bed rest. "C'mon now, no telling how much of the hot water ya already hogged. Move already."

Clove moved aside, allowing Cassia to enter the shower as well. She continued her own abandoned scrubdown. "How was your day today? You seemed well worn from your training."

Cassia chuckled as she fussed with her signature pompadour, slathering it with much more shampoo than was truly necessary. "Heh, buncha slowpokes as usual. Not a one of them could keep up with yours truly." She looked over her shoulder and shot an exaggerated wink at Clove. "But don't you worry sis, I'll get 'em whipped into shape sooner or later! That should make the egghead happy for a while, right?"

Clove averted her eyes. "Right..." she murmured.

The younger sister's face creased in concern. "Hey, you sure you're alright? You got bags under your eyes, even more than usual."

"I told you, I'm fine," Clove huffed in response. She motioned to the water. "I still need to rinse off."

"Oh, sure." Cassia stepped aside for Clove to come under the stream before grabbing a bar of soap and working it over her shoulders and back. Clove let the cooling water wash over her body again, helping the rinse along by gently massaging her arms, down her chest, and finishing with her legs.

She turned to face her sister, allowing the stream to free the last bit of soap from her back. "You did remember your treatment for today, didn't you?

Cassia dropped the rag she had been using to scrub behind her ears. "Uuuhh...well...y'see, with the training and all...I...kinda forgot. Sor-"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" The tiled walls echoed with Clove's sudden outburst. Her fists shook with fury as she glared disapprovingly at her sibling.

Cassia flinched at the scolding, but she recovered quickly. "Well sor-RY! S'not like I've got things to worry about too!"

Clove stood her ground. "What could possibly be more important than your treatment?! Do you WANT to undo the progress we've made?!"

Though shorter than her sister, Cassia puffed up as best she could. "Oh, I don't know, maybe taking care of my workaholic sister?"

That made Clove pause. In truth, she had been neglectful of her own needs since dramatically increasing her workload. More often than not she would skip visiting the mess hall, or pass out at her desk, or nearly forget some meeting or task that would surely invite punishment. And yet...

Who would always bully the kitchen into making a plate of Clove's favorites to bring to her?  
Who would always shake Clove awake and insist she go to bed before she ends up with keyboard face?  
Who would always show up, check an imaginary pocketwatch, and dramatically yell about being late?

Clove's eyes fell as she realized just how much she had been taking Cassia for granted. "You're right. I've been too engrossed in my work and neglected all you've done for me. I had no right to snap at you."

Cassia smiled apologetically. "Naw, it's fine. I really shouldn't have blown off my treatment. That's my bad."

"No, I truly should have shown my appreciation." Clove drew her sister into a tight hug. "I just...I want you to be happy, even while we're stuck here. It means more to me than anything else."

Cassia worked her way through the implications of her sister's words. "Wait, is that what it is?" she asked. "You've been working yourself half to death to help me?"

This was it. Tell her. No more lies. No more secrets. Tell her, and let whatever happens next come. At least it would happen with a clean conscience.

And no more plates of treats.  
And no more teasing wakeups.  
And no more playful reminders.

Clove wordlessly kissed her sister on the head.

Cassia tensed, still entwined in her sister's arms. She looked up at Clove, meeting her sister's weary eyes.

And then suddenly pushed her lips against Clove's.

Time stood still as the quickly cooling water washed over the two sisters, still locked in their kiss.

Clove was the one to finally pull back. Her mouth hung open, too shocked to even consider breaking the silence. Cassia stared into her sister's eyes, trying desperately find something, anything, that would give a hint into what her sister was thinking. Her own self-consciousness quickly got the better of her.

Cassia hurriedly broke the hug. "S-sorry..." she stammered, stumbling out of the shower and over to her clean towel. She began to rapidly dry off.

Clove finally snapped back to her senses. "Cassia, wait. I-" However, her sibling didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence before escaping to the main foyer of their shared quarters, leaving Clove alone with a tempest of thoughts under the cold shower.

 

 

The eldest sister lay alone on her bunk, too overwhelmed by what had happened in the bath to even bother pulling back the covers. Clove shifted to her side, her sheer negligee clinging to her curves. Over and over, and over yet again still, she couldn't stop replaying the moment in her head. Cassia had *kissed* her. Clove had done so first, of course, but out of a loving gesture...had Cassia done the same? What if Cassia had taken it the wrong way? What if Clove was? The questions kept cascading through Clove's mind and each one sent her further and further into turmoil. She sighed heavily, cursing herself for further complicating her relationship with the sister peeking around her bedroom door.

Clove sat bolt upright in surprise. "Cassia! What-".

Cassia smiled sheepishly and let herself in. She'd already changed into nightclothes herself, a simple pink top with comfy black pajama pants. "H-hey sis. Couldn't sleep, y'know?"

Cassia shook her head, "No, it's fine. I was still awake as well." She offered a place to sit on the bed. "Was there something you needed?"

Cassia accepted, hopping up on the bunk next to her sister. "Yeah...you could say that...."

Clove shifted she could be closer to her sibling. "I'm listening."

"I'm..." Cassia hesitated, fidgeting with her hands and unable to look at Clove. "I'm...sorry. About what happened in the shower. I dunno what I was thinking and I just couldn't STOP thinking about you always looking out for me and then you kissed me and then..."

Clove listened with rapt attention. "And then?"

Cassia finally looked back at her sibling. "Sis...you're always there for me. You darn near keel over working to help me. I don't think...I KNOW that no one cares about me as much as you do. And I wanted...I wanted to show you how much I loved you too," Her head drooped. "But I messed it all up..."

Clove put an arm around Cassia. "No, that's not true. It was...surprising, yes. But it wasn't...unpleasant."

That drew a wry huff of a chuckle from Cassia. "Unpleasant, heh. You don't have to give me the runaround, sis. I get it."

Clove took her by the shoulders, making Cassia face her. "No, that's not it! If anything, I was more comfortable with you kissing me than anyone else!"

"Really?" Cassia asked, her eyes widening with shock.

Clove looked deeply into Cassia's eyes before answering. "Yes."

The metal covering most of Cassia's face could only barely conceal the flush of color that flooded it. "Then...could we do it again?"

"Y-yes?" Clove's chest was suddenly tight, her sister's forwardness catching her off guard. This was all moving so fast, and Cassia suddenly leaning forward to meet Clove's lips again only further took her breath away. Her shock slowly dissipated as one kiss became two, then three, four...Clove lost count as Cassia kissed her over and over, both of them leaning back until Clove was on her back with her sister on top of her. Cassia's kisses became greedier, lasting longer and going deeper and deeper as her tongue entwined with Clove's. A soft moan escaped from the eldest as Cassia's breasts pressed against her own. Clove fought to make sense of all this while trying to keep herself above the haze that was slowly filling her head. Cassia was being so aggressive...had she really just now started feeling like this? If not, how long had she been bottling it up?

After what seemed like an eternity, Cassia finally pulled back from her kiss, a thin strand of saliva stretching from their tongues. She was in awe of her now-panting sister, arms resting back on the sheets with eyes glazed over; her negligee damp with sweat and pulled taut over her breasts and erect nipples. Cassia was now aware of just how sensitive she had become, and pulled her top off hurriedly. Her boobs heaved along with her heavy breathing, bouncing gently as she leaned forward. "Clove...touch me."

Clove's train of thought was broken by her sister's request. She reached for Cassia's chest gingerly, unsure of how to proceed. Slowly, she brushed the edge of her younger sibling's breasts, causing her to jump. Clove retracted her hand quickly. "Sorry..."

Cassia shook her head, "No no, it's alright. Here, lean up a bit." Clove propped herself up with pillows while Cassia straddled her. "Here, I'll show you." She took her sister's hands and cupped them around her boobs, eliciting a sigh. "Yeaah...like that." Clove gently squeezed them, marveling at their softness. She ran her hands along the outer sides, pressing them both together as Cassia's breathing shortened. She then moved down underneath them, lifting them and feeling a twinge of envy at their ample heft. Such a beautiful chest, and she was still growing. She slid her hands up along the curvature, and when she reached the nipples Cassia drew in a sharp intake of breath. "Nnn...sis..."

Clove looked up her sister. "Does it feel good?"

She received an emphatic nod in reply. "Really, REALLY good...keep going."

That was all the answer Clove needed. She focused on her sibling's nipples, lightly rubbing and squeezing them and causing Cassia to lightly gasp and shiver. An idea struck her, and she leaned forward.

Cassia looked down, breathing lightly. "Huh? Sis, why did you- OH!" Clove had planted a kiss on her breast, and was slowly working her way around it's curvature. Each kiss drew a moan, and each moan made Clove quicken her pace. She spiraled around, kissing the underside of Cassia's boobs, moving on to the other, tightening and tightening the circle until she closed in on the left nipple. She stopped for the briefest of moments, and just as Cassia opened her mouth to protest, Clove took the nipple into her mouth. She gently licked it, the taste of sweat just briefly registering on her tongue. Cassia's body spasmed in pleasure. Clove redoubled her efforts, now suckling the nipple in between long, slow licks while she gently massaged the other breast. Cassia moans grew louder and louder, on the verge of outright cries of ecstasy. All of a sudden, she pushed her sister back, freeing her breast from Clove's mouth with a soft *pop*. Clove leaned back, confused, until her sister began pushing up her negligee.

"Cass, what are you doing?"

Cassia face held a mischievous grin. "It's no fair if you're only making me feel good. Gonna return the favor." With that, she leaned over her sister, coiling her tongue around one of Clove's now exposed nipples.

"Aah~n!" Clove quivered from the unexpected, tickling sensation. The haze that had been filling her head earlier was now a white cloud of pleasure, her sister's actions filling her chest with warmth. Cassia licked back and forth, from one firm, perky breast to the other, sometimes stopping to teasingly suck or flick the nipples with her tongue. Her hands explored Clove's toned body, massaging her tensed stomach and caressing down her taut legs. She let a finger slide along the inside of her thighs, and Clove's hips jolted in response. Cassia leaned back up, intrigued by the reaction. She began kissing lower and lower, moving down from Clove's cleavage and across her bellybutton. Finally, she reached the top of her sister's lacy black thong. Clove roused from her haze long enough to realize what was happening. "Nnnnsister, too low, you're going too- AH~!"

Cassia continued kissing, moving down onto the thin fabric covering her sister's womanhood. It was positively soaked through, confirming for Cassia that her sibling was definitely enjoying her efforts. She ventured a curious lick, noting the salty yet not offputting taste while Clove's thighs shuddered. "Lift your legs up." Clove shakily complied, allowing Cassia to slip her thong up and over her legs.

Clove squeezed her legs together tightly, embarrassed of now being fully exposed. Her sister rubbed them soothingly. "Do you want me to stop?" Clove shook her head, holding her breath in anticipation. Reassured, Cassia leaned back down, bringing her face close to her sibling's trembling womanhood. Clove's heart raced as she felt Cassia's breath on her lower lips, and when she flicked her tongue across them, Clove couldn't stop herself from crying out in pleasure. Hearing her sister's moans only aroused Cassia more, and she slipped a hand down her own drenched pajamas, fingering her own slit as she pleasured her sister's. Cassia continued licking, eagerly lapping up the nectar leaking from Clove's pussy. Clove rocked her hips in unison with Cassia's tongue, losing herself to the electrifying pleasure rocking her body. Cassia decided to go even further, her tongue pushing past her sister's lips and venturing deeper, exploring her velvety folds.

Clove's screams of ecstasy echoed in the bedroom as she gripped the sheets tightly, her back arching off the bed. "Cassia! Cass, I'm...I'm-AH~! SISTER! OO~OH!" Cassia's hips shuddered as her own fingers dug into her, again and again, moaning as her tongue plunged in as deep as she could. She suddenly stood up, dropping her pants in the same motion.

"I...I can't take it anymore! Sis!" She crawled back on top of Clove, pressing her womanhood onto her sister's and causing both of them to gasp from the sudden pressure. She began grinding against her sibling, gasping from the heat and tension filling her loins. Clove bucked and thrashed as wave after wave of pleasure flew through her. Legs interlocked and slick with sweat and nectar, they desperately thrust against each other as they lost themselves to their passion. Cassia was enraptured by her sister's expression, her mouth agape from moaning and eyes half-lidded as her mind blanked in joy. She redoubled her efforts, sliding through one long slow grind, then following with several quick thrusts, trying to send Clove into even deeper throes of euphoria.

Clove could barely focus on her sibling's face, whose tongue was hanging out and dripping as she clung desperately to her sister's legs as she thrusts quickened. The feeling was incredible, her legs long since having gone numb from the ripples of elation that arced through them. She could feel the tension building, closer and closer, thrusting faster as she slid against her sister. "Cassie...Ca-Ah!..I lov-! I...AHN~"

Cassia was also losing herself to passion, biting her lip to in an effort to focus on keeping pace with her sister. Her breathing was out of control, her legs twitched with every sensation as her lips met, and kissed, and tasted her sister's in frantic love. Her eyes rolled back and she ground wildly, rushing headlong towards the brink. "Sis...s-sis! I'm gonna- I'm g-gonna c-!"

"AAAAAA~AHHhhn!"

Cassia pulled Clove up against her as they both screamed in ecstasy from the sudden, overwhelming pulse of pleasure that coursed through them. Neither could think, eyes unfocused, throats filled with incoherent cries of bliss. Wave after wave of warmth washed over them as they collapsed back down onto the bed together, panting and twitching in the afterglow of their orgasm. Clove tried to catch her breath, still tightly holding her sister against her heaving chest. As their breathing eventually slowed, Cassia finally spoke up. "Thank you..."

Clove kissed the top of her head again. "You're welcome, and thank you, too. I've never felt something so...so incredible before."

Cassia leaned up so she could see her sibling. "Heh, glad you liked it so much, but that's not what I meant. I meant for this." She took Clove's hand and pressed it against her metallic cheek.

Clove quickly averted her eyes. Could reality not allow her even this long a moment of happiness? "Why would you thank me for that...for what I've done to you?" The younger sister frowned, then put her ear to Clove's chest. "Cassia, what-"

"I can hear your heartbeat," said Cassia looked back up at her sister. "I can see my sister's face. And most importantly..." Cassia leaned in and gave Clove one more deep, passionate kiss. "...I can get to *fully* enjoy doing that. I couldn't do any of that stuff if you hadn't found the Doctor and convinced me he could help."

Clove sighed, unable to find the strength to argue back. "I suppose. Just...please promise me you won't skip out on any more of your treatments." She wrapped her arms around her sister again. "I can't bear the thought of anything causing me to lose you."

"You're such a worrywart." Cassia giggled as she snuggled into her sister's side. "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

 

Clove fought to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You know I do."


End file.
